A Night Out
by Lily and James Love 4 ever
Summary: Harry decides to wander around the halls at night. And Runs into none other then his dear friend Hermione. What happens when she's trying to run from the caretaker and they end up in a broom closet?


A/N OK this is something that's been around for a while and I found it. So It's probably not that well written. But maybe some of you will enjoy it

Disclamier: Don't own.

* * *

Harry was walking along the corridor one night after curfew. He wasn't worried about being caught, he had the trusty Marauder's Map with him and no one was walking about. Except...was that...no it couldn't be. Oh yes it was and she was headed straight for him. Quite quickly he might add, he looked up right when she turned the corner he was standing by. She ran straight into him almost knocking them both down.

"Harry!" she squealed trying to regain her balance.

"Hermione." he breathed his arms wrapping around her waist keeping her steady. She took no mind of that and stepped out of his arms, she quickly took his hand and dragged him with.

"Shh." Hermione said as she pulled him along, glancing back behind them every few seconds.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, a bit confused as to why they were running, and who they were running from. He hadn't saw anyone on the map.

"Running. From Filch." she said quickly. "Library. Restricted section. After hours." she breathed to him.

Harry was about to tell her that she shouldn't worry about Filch. He didn't have time though as she opened up a door and pushed him in and closed it behind her, promptly locking it. She leaned back on the door and let out a deep breath.

"Was there a reason that you pushed me into a broom closet with you?" Harry questioned in a whisper, "I mean if you wanted to get me in here and snog me you could have just asked."

Hermione shot him a look, "Was there a reason, you are out after curfew?" she asked in her bossy tone.

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Was there a reason you were out after curfew?" he countered.

"I was doing research in the library." Hermione told him, "I got side tracked on what time it was."

"Ah." He nodded, moving back a bit and knocking a few buckets over.

"Harry!" Hermione stage whispered. Both were quiet for a moment listening to see if anyone else had heard them.

After a minute Harry spoke, "Think it's safe to go out?" he asked coming closer to the door. Hermione put her ear to it listening. Harry watched her waiting. Forgetting that he still had the map in his pocket. He was caught up in the moment.

"I don't think so. Sounds like there are people talking out there." She looked at him, "might be in here for a while." Harry put his ear to the door and listened as well. Sure enough the sound of voices were outside.

"Well now what do we do?" Hermione asked in a whisper looking around.

"Um." Harry looked around as well. The broom closet was kind of small and cramped not giving them much room to move at all. "Stand here stupidly?" he suggested.

There was a rattle behind Hermione and she jumped forward pushing herself against Harry. Harry saw a small mouse run off. He felt Hermione give a shudder. He never knew she was afraid of something so small, he instinctive wrapped his arms around her. "You okay?" he asked. Hermione just gave a nod.

Harry turned his attention back to the door listening to the sounds of the people talking as he rubbed the small of her back in a soothing motion. Hermione slowly placed her head his chest a faint blush crossing her cheeks for Harry finding out that she was scared of something so small.

The voices sounded like they were getting closer, and Harry tightened his grip around Hermione. Her hands came up and rested on his chest and she gripped his robes nervously.

Both Harry and Hermione waited in baited breath, readying themselves to run for it if the door was opened. Instead they heard the voices getting fainter. Harry let out his breath and looked down at Hermione, who at the exact time looked up at him.

Harry was about to speak when he realized just how close Hermione was to him. He took in a sharp breath, and his heart sped up just a bit. He slowly raised his hand a pushed a piece of her hair out of her face. His fingers going behind her ear, and gliding down her cheek.

Harry felt like he didn't even have any control over what his body was doing. Even if he did he didn't think he would stop. He could feel her warm breath on his face. His fingers trailed down her cheek and rested under her chin.

Hermione stared up into his eyes, her skin tingled at his touch. Her mouth parted a fraction.

Harry saw the motion and let his eyes slip down to her mouth, he tongue moistened his lips of their own accord. His thumb moved up and traced her bottom lip. She closed her eyes at the touch. Harry let his thumb drop and he caressed the side of her face lightly.

He let his instincts take over as he slowly leaned forward, his brain no longer speaking to him. His lips brushed hers not wanting to seem to eager.

Harry felt her freeze in his arms, he started to pull away an apology on his tongue. Until that wasn't the only thing on his tongue. He took in a breath realizing that she started kissing him back. Slowly at first, then growing more passionately.

He pulled back after a moment, breathing deeply. "Hermione, I--"

"shh." she told him, her eyes weren't focused on him. She was listening. Her hands fell from his shoulders. "I think the coast is clear now." she reached over and opened the door just a tad. "Yeah, come on." she said taking his hand and pulling him with.

They made their way slowly to the common room, not once getting caught. Hermione let out a sigh of relief when they stepped into the common room. "I think I'll go to bed now." she said still in a whisper. Harry nodded slowly. "And Harry." he looked at her. She walked forward and placed the tiniest of kisses against his lips before walking away.

Harry had to smile at her retreating back and made his way to his own dorm to sleep.

* * *

A/N What did you think? Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Lily and James Love 4 ever


End file.
